If Nothing Matters, Everything's Important
by FarnesyFudge
Summary: They say that the best things in life are free, that the simplest pleasures are the best. Sometimes you just need to take a moment to appreciate the ordinary. A collection of Slice of Life/Comedy drabbles. Set in the Mother-verse continuity.
1. Chapter 1

_1. Motivation is the Best Fuel_

Tsukasa took a moment to admire her work. Leaning back in her chair she surveyed the tower of multi-coloured Lego bricks with a sense of pride that only a true architect could feel. With a new-found fire and determination she set about adding the last few pieces to her magnum opus. Even though it was long past her normal bedtime, Tsukasa refused to stop her vital work. This was just too important!

Tsukasa let out a satisfied sigh as she placed the final brick atop her sculpture: a two foot tall rectangle of smaller Lego rectangles. Truly, the work of an artist. "It's finally done!" Tsukasa thought to herself. "I've been at this for so long. That's funny, it's gotten really late but I don't feel tired at all. I guess working on this just kept me going through th-" Tsukasa's thoughts ceased as her head fell forward onto her desk, knocking her carefully crafted tower to the floor and shattering it. But Tsukasa didn't notice, having already fallen soundly asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>2. It's Not So Easy When You Don't Know How<em>

Tsukasa scratched her head as she stared confusedly at the screen.

"How do I do the internet?" She asked herself. Considering that she had yet to solve this problem, she resolved to bring in outside help. Tsukasa picked up her mobile phone and called the best computer expert she knew.

"Hello, Kona-chan, are you there?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm here Tsukasa." Konata stopped for a moment. "You're up pretty late. Is something the matter?" Konata sounded a little concerned.

"It's my computer. I can't make the internet work!" Tsukasa said desperately. "I can't ask sis 'cus it's too late, but I knew you'd still be up." Tsukasa gave a nervous little laugh.

"You said you couldn't get on the internet. Are there any shortcuts to any search engines on the desktop?" Konata said as she put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know. What if...Maybe my computer's broken! Oh, Mum and Dad are gonna be so mad!" Tsukasa's eyes began to water at the prospect of another lecture about 'respecting your property' and 'don't put your stuff in the washing machine'.

"Relax, Tsu-chan. You know, I once heard someone say; '95% of problems with computers are caused by the nut holding the mouse'!" Konata said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see!" Tsukasa said. She then lifted up the mouse and turned it over. There were a few screws on the underside as well as a red light vaguely shaped like a keyhole. "Um, Kona-chan? Which one of these is the nut that holds the mouse?" Tsukasa asked, once again scratching her head in confusion.

"Um, Tsukasa? The nut is you. You're the one holding the mouse." Konata dragged her hand down her face. Both girls fell silent for several moments.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't overdo this whole computer thing. I think I'll leave it for now and try again...somewhen else!" Tsukasa said quickly before hanging up. Konata shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I think that's probably for the best."

* * *

><p><span><em>3<em>_. The Problem With Fathers_

Tsukasa made her way downstairs and switched on the kitchen light. It was early in the morning, around 2 am, and Tsukasa had found herself unable to sleep. Normally she would be out like a light until the next day once she had gone to sleep. But tonight she had felt the urge to come down for a post-midnight snack. She opened the fridge and regarded what was inside. Nothing caught her fancy as she yawned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Closing the fridge door she turned towards the cupboard. However, she stopped as something caught her eye.

Floating in the middle of the kitchen was a large yellow cat-shaped creature. Tsukasa took a moment to react, her mind still racked by sleepiness. "What the…"

"Hello there!" The cat raised it's hand as it greeted Tsukasa in a very eloquent tone of voice. Tsukasa stared, her eyes half-lidded, as the gears in her head turned.

"Are you one of Dad's friends?" She asked.

"I am not. I am not a real cat. Though I wish I were a bird. My daughter has gone to America!" Once again Tsukasa took a moment to respond.

"So you aren't a real cat?" She asked. The cat began to flash red and shake with apparent rage.

"Are you saying that there are cats that are real and cats that are not?!" He shouted. Tsukasa just rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even know what you are, mister." The cat then returned to his normal yellow.

"I am Chiyo's father!" The cat then raised his hand and slapped a cup from the countertop, sending down to the floor with a loud smash.

Tsukasa's eyes slowing flickered open as the sunlight hit her face. She slowly sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. "Wow, that was an odd dream. I couldn't imagine ever getting up that early in the morning." Tsukasa said to herself with a laugh as she got out of bed. She failed to notice, however, beside her pillow was a small plushie of a yellow cat-like creature. As Tsukasa left her room, the plush flashed a dim red.


	2. Chapter 2

_4. Everyone Needs A Hobby_

"Hey there Kagami, what're you up to?" Inori asked as she poked her head into her little sisters bedroom.

"Oh, hey there Inori-san! I was just playing this game Konata let me borrow a few days ago." Kagami was sat on the floor in front of her flat screen TV, controller in hand.

"Really, what game is it?" Inori asked as she moved to sit beside Kagami.

"It's one of those 'Extreme Action' type games, like _N**ja G**den_, called _D*C 4_." Kagami let out a sigh as she let the controller slip from her grasp. "So far I'm not very good at it."

"You're having trouble with the game? I always thought you were really good at this kind of thing, Kagami." Inori looked at the screen as Kagami selected Continue on the Game Over screen.

"Yeah, but I'm no good with this combat system! The red guy just keeps dodging me and then countering." Kagami let out a groan as the Game Over screen once again came up on the TV. "I'm totally getting my ass kicked here."

"Well, why don't I try?" Inori offered, gently taking the controller from Kagami.

"Wha-you, Inori-san?! But you don't even play video games!" Kagami watched in fascination as Inori masterfully defeated the boss that had hounded Kagami. "Inori-san, that was amazing! Where did you learn to play like that?" Kagami asked as she looked up to her big sister.

"Oh, I've played a bit on friends games from time to time." Inori waved her hand dismissively. "But when I saw you in trouble, Kagamin, my big sister instincts kicked in and I knew I had to help!" Inori said with a tinge of pride in her voice.

"Wow, thanks Inori-san!" Kagami leaned over and gave her big sister a hug.

"Don't mention it, have fun!" Inori said as she stood and left the room.

As Inori walked by Matsuri's room, she could hear someone calling her name.

"Inori, c'mere!" Sat on the floor in the middle of her room was Matsuri, controller in hand. "I'm stuck on this bit in _M*tal G*ar_. I need you to beat this boss for me!"

"Again Matsuri? Can't you ever finish a game on your own?" Inori asked exasperatedly.

"But you're way better than me, sis!" Matsuri whined. "This magnet guy keeps on beating the crap outta me! I need help!" Matsuri declared melodramatically.

"Well, I suppose it is my responsibility as the big sister…" Inori mused as she picked up the controller, and got to work again.

* * *

><p>(AN: I don't really know where this one came from. Basically all of my writing is spur of the moment, but even for me this was a sudden thought that I just ran with.)

* * *

><p><span><em>5. Better Cold Together Than Warm Alone<em>

Yui opened up the kitchen cupboard, her eyes scanning across all of it's contents. There were various ingredients, condiments and other food related materials. Ignoring all of it, Yui's eyes came to rest upon a tall, slender bottle, filled with sake. It was Yui's favourite kind of sake, a strong, dry taste that carried a heavy aroma when heated.

It was raining heavily outside, the adverse weather leading to very low temperatures, even inside Yui's well heated home. Yui had resolved that the best way to counter the chill was warm alcohol. However, as her hand reached for the bottle, her mind returned to the lounge, where she recalled the image of a certain red-head sat alone on the sofa, bundled up in blankets.

Yui knew that her imouto would not appreciate her choice in beverage, so instead decided to, rather reluctantly, leave the sake and instead make something more palatable for the young girl.

Yutaka's head drooped forward as she fought the urge to close her eyes and sleep. A shiver ran up the back of her neck, causing her to pull the blankets around her closer. The cold had left her weak and tired, putting a damper on her weekend visit to her big sisters house. In an attempt to keep her spirits up, Yutaka had put a cooking show on the TV. However, the sight of the hosts putting together a rather opulent and ostentatious cake only spurred within her the desire to partake in some baking alongside her sister, as opposed to sitting around and trying to weather the chilly weather.

"Yutaka, I made some hot chocolate for us!" Yui announced happily as she made her way into the lounge, two mugs held carefully in her hands. Yutaka's eyes lit up as she took the hot drink, the warmth of the liquid comforting her otherwise frozen hands.

"Thanks, Onee-chan!" Yui patted the top of Yutaka's head as she sat down beside her. They both raised their mugs up to their lips and took a tentative sip. "It was really nice of you to make this for me Onee-chan…" Yutaka began as she looked over at Yui.

"But this coco is terrible." She said flatly.

"I know~" Yui whimpered feebly.

"There there, you tried your best." Yutaka soothed as she set her drink down on a coffee table beside her. She rested her head on Yui's shoulder, her eyes once again becoming heavy. "You did...your best...Onee-chan…" Yutaka whispered as her eyes closed and she fell into a comfortable sleep beside her big sister.

* * *

><p><span><em>6. Stormy Seas And Calm Skies<em>

"You know Kagamin, if you keep snacking on those Pocky sticks, you're only gonna gain weight! Don't you you think you're chubby enough already?" Konata spoke smugly over the phone, the impish grin on her face audible in her voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Kagami didn't know exactly what it was about Konata's comment that set her off, but she felt a sudden surge of anger. She was usually able to weather Konata's teasing with little more than a snarky retort, but today she felt too frayed for some reason. "Goddammit!" Kagami slammed the phone down and stormed towards the stairs. Matsuri walked out from the living room at that moment.

"Hey Kagami-"

"Not now!" Kagami practically yelled as she began stomping up the stairs, letting the whole house know just how she was feeling. Her mind felt as though it was on fire, her muscles felt tense and she had the urge to punch something; be it a wall, another person or even herself. Adrenaline began pumping through her system as her rage simmered, on the absolute verge of exploding into a violent fury.

Kagami reached the top of the stairs and turned toward her room. Her mind raced with barely coherent thoughts of vengeance upon Konata and-

"Woah!" Tsukasa yelped as she stumbled forward. In her rush, Kagami had failed to notice her younger sister lazily wandering in her direction. Kagami did not have enough time to react as Tsukasa fell forward, the younger girls head coming to rest on Kagami's chest as she inadvertently caught her.

"Oh, thanks Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said sleepily as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around Kagami.

"That's...okay. It's fine Tsukasa." Kagami let out a breath as she felt her anger dissipate. Something about the close contact with her younger sister calmed the storm that had been raging in her mind. "Just woke up, huh?"

"Yeah!" Tsukasa said, smiling in embarrassment. "I heard yelling and banging; what's going on?"

"Nothing Tsukasa, everything's fine." Kagami stepped back from Tsukasa's embrace and gestured toward the stairs with a smile. "Let's just go and see everyone else, shall we?" With that, Tsukasa happily followed after her big sister.


End file.
